


Gift

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece to celebrate White Day and Smoker's birthday - 14/03/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

You clutched the small parcel tightly in your hand as you knocked on Smoker’s door, hoping he was alone in his office. What you were about to do would be very awkward otherwise. You waited anxiously, fidgeting with the hastily tied red ribbon on the box. You had wrapped and re-wrapped it countless times trying to get it right, but in the end you had given up and just settled for a bow instead. He would likely be too distracted by the gift to notice the box anyway.

You were about to raise your hand to knock again when the door opened and you coughed lightly at the stream of smoke that escaped. You blinked up at him, grinning as his face softened when he saw who it was.

“Hi, babe,” you said, giving him a peck on the cheek and grimacing slightly as you received a face full of cigar smoke. 

He grumbled a “hello” back, glancing around to make sure there no one was in the hall. The last thing he wanted was to have one of his subordinates hear you call him ‘babe’. He wouldn’t hear the end of their teasing.

“I have something for you.”

He stepped back to let you in, and you brushed past him before turning and holding out the small box in your hands, a nervous smile on your face.

“I thought men were supposed to give women gifts on White Day?” he said, eyeing the parcel.

You chuckled. “Not when it’s your birthday, silly. And don’t worry, this is as much for me as it is for you, so I’m not expecting anything in return.”

He gingerly took the box from between your fingers, turning it over to examine it from every angle. It looked so small in his hands and you found yourself getting nervous again. Would he like it? Or would he think it too much?

The ribbon fell away and he pried off the lid. Stunned silence followed and you found yourself holding your breath. With careful ease, his face impassive, he lifted the item out of the box and stared at it. It was a set of white lingerie, all ribbon and transparent lace. You heard his sharp intake of breath, then his voice, low and filled with confusion.

“I… don’t think this will fit me…”

You blinked at him, stunned for a moment. Then you burst out laughing. He watched you, bewildered as you clutched at his desk, trying to support yourself as tears streamed from your eyes. Every time you opened your mouth to say something to him, your words would be lost as you doubled over in another fit of laughter. Finally, after a long minute of struggling for breath, you calmed down enough to speak.

“You won’t be the one wearing it, moron. _I_ will,” you choked out, clutching your stomach.

“Oh,” was all he said. Then he seemed to catch on, his eyes running up and down the length of your body. His eyes darkened. “ _Oh_.” The look his gave you was predatory, teeth bared in a cocky grin.

You took the open box from his hands and with a wink over your shoulder, made your way to the bedroom.

“Wait ‘til you see what else I got you.”


End file.
